


Sweet and Spicy

by LeoNita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita
Summary: Don't be deceived by titles, don't expect fast updates. Not a ship fic but you do you if you read it a certain way. Though you will be disappointed. What am I getting myself into again?





	Sweet and Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be deceived by titles, don't expect fast updates. Not a ship fic but you do you if you read it a certain way. Though you will be disappointed. What am I getting myself into again?

It had to be karma, there wasn’t any other explanation. Although she wasn’t a believer of such things, she couldn’t help but wonder if her past actions had unleashed this chain of events that eventually put her in this predicament. She didn’t consider she had herself to blame when the true culprits where the brothers she’d come to despise just as much as her father did. They were the ones responsible for this mess.

The mission was relatively easy: Shredder demanded they retrieved cargo from one of Oshiro Kenichi’s ships as payment for his protection debt then be delivered to Lionel Pierazzo, current leader of New York’s mafia ring. She had an idea of what kind of cargo they were dealing with and had her reserves about getting involved in this kind of affairs; if what Saki wanted was to assure the mafia’s loyalty, his presence alone in one of their secret meetings would have sufficed since it didn’t take much to scare those greasy haired bastards. But it wasn’t her place to judge and it never would be. Appetites of all sorts must be gratified and if they collected more profit along with some allies in the process then so be it.

Everything was going according to plan and without complications, that alone sent off alarm bells in her head warning the kunoichi of what was about to happen and soon enough _they_ arrived. Despicable creatures sticking their noses into her father’s business. She thought they were ready this time, it was the reason why they spent hours perfecting their technique, blood and sweat over the mats to achieve perfection. She thought they’d played this scenario before and won during training in the simulator. Alas, they weren’t ready and were caught off guard. Again. Even outnumbered, the four demons dispatched her soldiers one by one, relishing in their defeat. And the loud one… he loved mocking them, mocking _her_.

When she grew tired of his foolishness, the raven haired woman went after him. She had to silence him forever, erase that stupid grin off his face at all costs. What a stupid mistake, she thought as she watched the other three beastly warriors come to his aid. She should’ve known he’d have backup, that he’d be protected by his brothers the moment she got too close to him. Worst part was that he _knew_ it and used that to his advantage to infuriate her more ignoring the blue banded swordsman’s warnings.

That didn’t make her desist. On the contrary, it made her want his blood even more. What a fool. Acting out of brashness like an amateur.

So lost in her ire she failed to see she now faced a new complication: _another_ ambush. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t prepared for this, of course she was. Only an amateur with a death wish would go unprepared. However with half her team limping away to nurse their wounds elsewhere and the other half panting from exertion, barely able to stand on two feet, she began to fear the inevitable outcome of her mission.

To her annoyance, Kenichi wasn’t going down without a fight and the fool thought it would be a good idea to go against her Master but he wasn’t expecting to find four abominations interfering with his plans too. The moment Kenichi’s attention switched to the turtles, the kunoichi ordered her soldiers to retreat. Kenichi would be the turtles’ problem now, she could get her revenge on the little orange pest later.

And yet again, she failed to see the variables. Perhaps that wasn’t her day but what happened next caught her by surprise; the faint prick of a needle on her neck followed by a slight burning sensation that spread quickly through her veins before her legs went soft at the knees, her vision turning blurry, her speech slurred and she was on the floor seconds later, lifted by none too gentle hands and thrown like a broken rag doll over a cold, stiff surface she couldn’t yet identify. The fight outside continued and it seemed to get worse but for which team, she wouldn’t know. Kenichi and his men shouted and then she felt like floating before succumbing to the drug in her bloodstream.

So in the end Kenichi got what he wanted and Karai’s destiny was uncertain. Knowing him, he would’ve had his men get rid of her weapons and all ways of communication she’d been equipped with before Shredder could send a rescue party and that was _if_ he sent a rescue party. She couldn't blame her father for punishing her whenever she failed a mission, a rare occurrence in itself, after all he’d trained her to do better than this for years and this is how she repaid him? By becoming the lousy hostage of a low ranked soldier? Disgraceful. Truly disgraceful.

  
It _had_ to be karma, it really had to be. What other explanation could there be behind her current predicament? What else could explain her surprise when upon waking up, the first thing her emerald eyes saw a very familiar, albeit blurry. unconscious bright orange clad ninja turtle just inches away from her?


End file.
